


Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Levi.

by Yumislover99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumislover99/pseuds/Yumislover99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have shameless birthday/Christmas smut in the bedroom. Eren wears lingerie and thigh highs, and they both just have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT NAMING FICS YOU GUYS SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW.   
> "Alles Gute Zum Geburtstag, Levi" is "Happy Birthday, Levi" in German. <3 
> 
> This is literally just self-indulgent and shameless Holiday smut.   
> It's also an sort of an apology for being busy lately.   
> *nervous sweating*
> 
> Just...  
> Just enjoy.   
> It's crappily written because it was a little rushed, but hey, it's smut? Am I right? 
> 
> Hope you guys like it. <3 Thanks for reading! I love you, my little titans!!
> 
> ps. My tumblr is always open if you need someone to talk to, or you just want to look at yaoi all day like me hahaha http://levisyaoiservice.tumblr.com/ <3

“Do you think Levi would like this…?”

Armin leaned against Eren’s arm to view the phone in his best friend’s hand, and immediately went red in the face when he caught a glimpse of what was displayed the screen. He hastily looked away before he covered his face with his hands in embarrassment.

“E-Eren, you can’t be serious,” he stuttered as Mikasa looked up from her salad. She was staring at the phone even though she couldn’t see the screen before her dark eyes flicked up to the boys’ faces, examining each one in turn.

They were sitting in the middle of a local pizza joint only a few blocks away from the trio’s shared apartment, all three of them happy for the warmth the place offered from the freezing cold just outside. Their jackets were thrown precariously over the backs of their chairs, the jacket pockets lined with their hats and gloves. They were sitting at a table next to the window, getting a view of the slowly approaching storm that loomed overhead, threatening to burst at any moment and cover the city in the much-awaited first snowstorm and snowfall of the season.

Thanksgiving had been half a week ago, and it was only a month before Levi’s birthday would be upon Eren. Predictably, he was having some trouble figuring out what to get the older man, or what to do for him. Levi was a very simple person. However, he was well-off financially, so he had everything he needed already in his house.

That left Eren at a loss.

Levi had muttered that he didn’t need anything from Eren when the younger male had brought it up, but Eren just couldn’t settle for that.

They had only started dating officially five months ago. That was when they both told everyone that they were dating, but even months before that, they were fooling around with each other in a very adult-like manner.

Just recently, about a month and a half ago, Levi had handed over a duplicate key to his house for Eren to use, since he was over so often in the first place. Normally, Eren would spend his weekends there. And more than once he had made his way over, only to be locked out and sitting on the back porch, waiting for Levi to get home from work. Levi had finally had enough of it and had just given him the damn key; he had been hesitant at first, but Eren had proven more than once that he was trustworthy enough to be left alone in Levi’s house. It was bad enough that it was cold out now too, so the key was a given. Already, Eren had put it to good use, and it now hung around his neck on the same chain as the key to his apartment that he shared with Armin and Mikasa.

That was going to be the ‘key’ to help carry out his plan that he had devised for Levi’s birthday. Yes, it was going to be a surprise. However, even though his lover’s birthday fell on Christmas, Eren was planning on this particular present to be a bit on the early side.

He still hadn’t figured out what to get Levi for a Christmas present, but his birthday present was going to be a knock out.

And by knock out, Eren meant himself, of course.

“I’m completely serious,” Eren countered, shooting Armin a soft pout of disapproval at his reaction. “He said he’d like to see me in them.”

“Oh, Eren, T.M.I., T.M.I.,” Armin moaned, waving a hand at Eren, who rolled his eyes and continued scrolling down the women’s lingerie site.

“You’re so fucking vanilla, Armin.”

“He’s a virgin, what did you expect?” Mikasa butt in.

Armin peeked over his fingers to shoot her a glare, and she bit back a smile before stabbing a few pieces of lettuce onto her fork.

“Sorry, Armin. What did Levi say he’d like to see you in?”

Surprisingly, Mikasa was okay with Eren being with Levi, even though Levi was almost ten whole years older than her childhood friend. When they first met completely by accident while Eren and Levi were together at the mall, they had sized each other up with possessive glares and Eren-touches, to which the brunet had felt extremely uncomfortable about. Thank god it didn’t get past the PG level (although Eren was more concerned about Levi’s potential part in that) before they seemed to reach a compromise. About what though, Eren had no idea; they hadn’t said a word to each other before Mikasa had suddenly smiled and held out her hand to shake Levi’s.

They had the same last names; Eren had mentioned this both to them before, but Levi and Mikasa claimed they had no idea who the other one was. If they were related, they didn’t know about it, although when they stood close to one another, there was no doubt in Eren’s mind that they had to be blood related somehow.

So, with the thought of Mikasa’s acceptance in mind, Eren hesitated only a moment before turning his phone so she could see what the fuss was all about.

She stayed pretty nonchalant at first as her eyes roamed over the few pictures on the screen, taking in the descriptions as well. She lifted her eyes to her friend’s face, then back to the screen before repeating the back and forth. After a whole minute, she suddenly smirked and leaned back in her chair.

“I think you’d look pretty damn good in those too.”

“ _Mikasa_!” Armin whined, dropping his hands from his face as Eren grinned wide.

“Thanks!”

“You both have got to be kidding me.”

“It was Levi’s idea in the first place; he was the one who put it in my head. If you want someone to blame, it’s him,” Eren said, chipper as ever as he continued to scroll with a shit-eating grin.

Yes, this birthday present was going to be the best gift Levi would ever receive in his entire life.

Sure, Eren might be a little full of himself now, but he had a good reason to be. He knew a few of Levi’s weaknesses, but he had yet to act on them. He was giving Levi the benefit of the doubt with all the blushing and stuttering at the mere _suggestion_ of anything such as this (it was TOTALLY done on purpose too, Eren would never admit otherwise; it wasn’t like Levi made him a stuttering mess from just a look, nope nope), but when Levi walked through his front door the day before Christmas Eve after a long day at work, Eren knew that he was going to make an everlasting impression on the man he had fallen in love with at first sight.

\----------

Christmas was approaching fast, and despite it being one of those holidays that everyone and their mother seemed to love, Levi had never quite liked it very much.

Maybe it was because he was born on the same day and didn’t get as many presents as everyone else growing up because his birthday happened to fall on the same day as Christmas.

No, really.

That was probably it.

When he was older, he had expected to get double the amount of presents, but hell to the nope; his parents were stingy, and apparently, their stinginess had rubbed off on him too because he put money away like a motherfucker. There were only a select few people Levi would spend money on at all, and they happened to be Erwin, Hange (sometimes), and Eren.

Being a lawyer was time-consuming, sure, but it brought in a shit ton of money.

And using that treasure trove of paper goodness in the form of a plastic card or a check, he could buy a house.

And in that house that he had bought, he had already fucked Eren on every surface possible.

Yes, that included the kitchen floor.

And the living room carpet.

And as much as Levi hated to admit, even the bathroom floor.

He swore by god that incident wasn’t his fault though. It had just happened.

Levi was planning on doing just that; fucking Eren to oblivion wherever he happened to be when Levi opened up the front door to his home that night. Eren had texted him earlier this morning to tell Levi that he was going to be there, and Levi couldn’t be any more stoked.

Having Eren around for Christmas, for his _birthday_ , was going to be close to heaven. He adored the shitty brat, even though he hardly ever said it out loud. Eren knew it though, bless him; Levi wasn’t obliged to have to say that he loved Eren every day for the 21-year-old to understand that.

Unlocking the door, he shivered slightly as his gloved hand gripped the doorknob to turn it. It was cold as balls outside right now. Looking over his shoulder one last time, he took in the white coating his front yard and driveway. There was supposed to be another blizzard tonight, and since it was already pretty late, that wouldn’t be too far away. They were going to be snowed in, and honestly, Levi wouldn’t have it any other way. Getting snowed in with Eren was one goal on his bucket list he didn’t realize that he had until now.

Levi stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him, making sure to lock it as well. He kicked his boots off and started to pull off his gloves when something on the kitchen counter to his left caught his eye. He stared at the bottle of wine and  the glass beside it with slight interest as he yanked his gloves off and shoved them into the pockets of his jacket before removing it and hanging it up next to Eren’s. The younger male was here; not only was the coat a dead giveaway, but Levi knew for sure that he didn’t have any wine in his house at the moment.

He made his way to the counter to pick up the bottle; his eyebrows shot up when he read the label. This wasn’t cheap wine.

A square of white caught his attention, and he looked back down at the counter before setting the bottle down to pick up the small folded note that had his name in Eren’s handwriting on the front. He opened the note and quickly scanned over the contents: _Grab a glass and head to the bedroom. I have something for you. ~Eren_

Eren had something for Levi? That could only mean one thing, and Levi had to suppress a soft smirk. He didn’t know what he would find when he reached the bedroom, but he knew that he wasn’t going to be dissatisfied for a moment.

After popping the cork off the bottle and pouring himself a glass, Levi took the bottle along with him as he made his way to the bedroom. He wasn’t going to miss this opportunity for the world.

The walk across his house took a whole lot longer than he wanted it to. Even so, he made it to his bedroom door. It was slightly ajar, and there was a faint glow illuminating the room. Eren had probably lit some candles, the cute bastard. So much work for just a stupid birthday. Well, Christmas present too, but Levi wasn’t counting that. Christmas was stupid, in his opinion.

Pausing, Levi took a sip from the glass in his hand, letting the rich taste wash over his tongue. This bottle had probably cost the brat at least half his paycheck; so much for not spending any money on him, but Levi couldn’t say that he was upset about it. He was going to share it, of course, not keep it for himself.

With one last sip, he moved forward and nudged the door all the way open to step inside the doorway before his eyes scanned the room.

They landed on Eren first. He was the focus of the dimly lit room; not only because he was what Levi had been looking for either.

He had always looked good in red, but this…this took the cake.

Eren was sitting on the edge of the bed closest to the door with a soft blush coloring his cheeks as his emerald eyes met Levi’s face. His hands with red-painted fingernails were settled beside him, lightly gripping the edge of the bed. A brilliant red sequin santa hat sat completely lopsided on top of his mess of brunet hair. Levi should have been upset about that with his minor OCD, but his eyes were drawn elsewhere.

Eren was in a dress. Well, not a dress; it was definitely some sort of women’s lingerie, however. Shiny black straps came over his shoulders, leading to a black front with a sleek bow at the center of Eren’s chest. If it was on a woman, there would be cleavage, but this particular outfit must have been made for a flat-chested female. Despite this, Levi couldn’t help but be turned on by the way the black, see-through material hugged Eren’s sides, giving Levi just a slight glimpse of the black panties underneath. Red sequins all down the front of the outfit glittered with the dim lights from the window; dammit, Levi couldn’t even take his eyes off of Eren to even notice what was lighting the room up anyway. Completing the lingerie set was, a fluffy white tuff lining the bottom; of course, had to be Christmas themed.

Levi did not expect what caught his eyes next though.

On Eren’s delicately crossed legs, complimented with shiny black stilettos on his feet, was a pair of thigh highs.

And god damn it, they looked so good that Levi practically felt his mouth watering just at the sight.

\----------

Eren, quite simply, was a nervous wreck.

Levi wasn’t moving from his spot in the doorway.

Had Eren done something wrong?

He had this scary look in his eyes; he looked almost angry.

Oh god, this was a terrible idea.

After hours of toying with things in the bathroom, making sure everything was perfect; then coming to the bedroom to set everything up, getting used to the feel of the heels on his feet--

Had none of this been worth it?

Levi probably thought he looked stupid.

Eren gulped, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Come on, Eren. Deep breaths, you can do it.

“Levi,” he blurted, then pursed his lips, groaning loudly in his head. That hadn’t been sexy at all, but the raven-haired male reacted. His eyes slowly lifted to Eren’s face. He was gripping the bottle of wine so tightly Eren though that it might shatter in his hand; he was surprised that the wine glass wasn’t doing the same. His eyes glinted with something, but Eren was sure it because of the snowflake Christmas lights in place around and on the window behind him. Yeah, that had to be it.

Parting his lips slightly, Eren took another deep breath to calm his nerves, his eyes still on Levi’s. Come on, just say it. Don’t puss out, don’t puss out--

“Levi,” Eren breathed, his voice low, and his ego screamed in approval as Levi’s whole body tensed in the doorway of his bedroom. Yes, much better.

“Merry Christmas and happy birthday, Levi,” Eren purred, shifting his hips slightly before uncrossing his legs daintily, only to cross them over each other again with a small smirk. Levi’s eyes darted down, scanning his thighs to his ankles with the slow, deliberate movements; Eren could practically feel the older man’s gaze burning trails of hot fire over the sleek thigh highs that hugged his legs. Eren knew how good he looked; he didn’t need to be told that, but he greatly appreciated Levi’s eyes all over him.

When Levi finally lifted those grey eyes back to his own, he smiled and turned his head, his eyes still on Levi’s as he tilted his head a little, knowing just how the dim lights on the window illuminated his facial features. Yes, he had planned this out, spent weeks grueling over it, and now it was finally paying off.

“Why don’t you come over here and unwrap your present, baby boy.”

Levi visibly swallowed, and Eren felt so unbelievably proud of himself that he was making Levi unravel right in front of him. It was very rare that Eren was able to do that. It was usually Eren that was the one becoming undone under Levi’s gaze, lips, and hands--but tonight was going to be different. Eren was going to be the one calling the shots, even from the bottom.

When Levi took his first step forward into the room, Eren’s façade almost fell. Shit, was he actually ready for this? What a silly question, honestly, but Eren had never taken control in the bedroom before. It had always been Levi. He was the oldest and more experienced, for one, and Eren had never assumed a dominant role, not even in his previous relationships. This was going to be a whole new ball game, if Levi was even willing to play.

Another step and Eren relaxed, averting his eyes for a second before he turned them back on Levi.

A third step and he was almost blown away by the hungry look in his lover’s eyes. Eren felt a soft jolt of pride rip through him; he had been the one to initiate that gaze. That gaze that was narrowed on Eren, and a look that was only for him as he continued forward.

By the time he was in front of Eren, stopping there to take a slow, deliberate drink from the glass in his hand, Eren had resigned to his fate. He was going to do this. He wanted to do this. He _needed_ this.

He was so eager to begin, so eager that he had to restrain himself from pouncing the other male in the room as Levi took his time taking that long, slow sip. Eren swallowed himself, resisting the urge to shudder when Levi slowly dragged the rim of the glass against his own lip, his eyes still managing to hold Eren captive. He lowered the glass before holding it out for Eren. His hand was so steady, unlike Eren’s.

“Drink,” he murmured, his voice soft, contrasting the fierce gaze he was fixing Eren with. There was a clunk to Eren’s right, and he knew that Levi had set the bottle down on the nightstand beside the bed where a brand new bottle of lube was standing upright.

The younger male tore his eyes away from Levi’s pale grey ones before he lifted his slightly shaking hands, taking the glass and pressing it to his own lips. The dark liquid inside was sweet, and the warmth that spread through his chest from just a small sip was enough to make him relax. His eyes slipped closed as he took another small gulp of the wine before pulling the glass away and holding it back out to Levi, slowly opening his eyes to look up at the other male.

Levi met his gaze again as he took the glass before setting it to the side. Eren tried to read his expression, but as always, it was hard to decipher. His eyes, on the other hand; Eren knew by that heated gaze he was being fixed with that Levi wanted this just as much as he did.

Levi didn’t move, so Eren deiced to be a little more daring as he smiled sweetly, lifting his hands, fingernails painted a bright red, and placed them on Levi’s hips to run them slowly up Levi’s white button-up business shirt; he had been at work today after all, and he had just gotten home. Eren wasn’t even going to give him a chance to change tonight.

“You look so hot in your work clothes,” Eren murmured; grabbing the tie Levi was wearing before tugging lightly on it with a small smirk. “But I think you would look hotter with them off.” He immediately facepalmed himself inwardly; what a cheesy fucking thing to say.

However, Levi smirked and leaned forward, his hands finding Eren’s knees to pull his legs apart; Eren blushed, but he didn’t look away as Levi came between them, and Eren felt soft fingertips trace his jaw line. He shuddered as Levi’s touch burned hot, and he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side as Levi teasingly dragged his fingertips slowly down Eren’s neck, tracing his pulse.

“Patience, brat. I want time to savor my present before I unwrap it,” Levi purred, and Eren took a sharp breath, feeling blood shoot straight to his groin from just those words. Fuck. Oh fuck, Eren wanted him bad. So bad it almost hurt, but thank god for the soft satin and lace panties that were actually comfortable, even when he had a raging boner. It didn’t help though, that with every little movement, the soft satin created such a delicious friction down there with the more aroused he got.

“But I want you now,” Eren murmured, his hands finding their way to Levi’s belt, tugging teasingly at the leather before he slowly began to unbuckle it, his eyes slowly opening again to look up at Levi, who was now cupping the base of Eren’s neck with a warm hand.

Levi let out a soft sound, his lips parting slightly as he regarded Eren with a heated gaze. Eren liked that look, and he bit his bottom lip to hide a soft smirk as he pulled on the unbuckled belt, drawing it free of the loops of Levi’s slacks before tossing it to the side somewhere. Levi was staring at him, and as he stared, a thought came to Eren’s mind.

“Levi,” Eren said, his eyes half-lidded and molten emerald and his lips curled up into a sultry little smile. “If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

\----------

God damn this kid, it was one thing after another. At the suggestion of a photograph, Levi had to keep himself from groaning out loud. Eren was fixing him with the gaze of a person who knew exactly what he was up to, but Levi couldn’t find it in himself to complain.

Actually, that wasn’t a bad idea though, and Levi had to smirk slightly before straightening the hat on Eren’s head. “Get my phone out of my pocket then.”

Eren complied easily, patting over Levi’s pockets before wriggling his fingers into one and pulling the cell phone out. Levi took it before reluctantly stepping back, opening the camera.

“Lay down.”

Eren only hesitated a second before he scooted back on the bed, kicking the heels off to the floor before carefully lying on his side. He posed there, his fist against his cheek and his other arm lax just in front of him, with one leg seductively over the other, as if hooking it over someone’s hip.

The older man wished it was his hip. Levi’s eyes followed the nylon-covered foot as Eren slowly dragged it over his stockinged leg, then Eren’s snicker brought his eyes back to his face.

“Think of all the fun I’ve missed~” Eren’s lips formed the words to the classic, barely moving, but his singing voice was as pretty as always.

Levi lifted his phone with a grimace. He hated that song and Eren knew it; actually, he hated every Christmas song, but Eren sang them around him all the time. In a lot of ways, his voice made it better; he hit all of the notes perfectly, making Levi a little weak at the knees.

“Think of all the guys that I haven’t kissed~” he crooned; Levi could tell by his voice that he was trying not to chuckle as Levi quickly took a picture of his lover sprawled out on his bed.

“If you keep singing that, Eren, you’re going to regret it,” Levi murmured, looking up from his phone as Eren took a breath for the next verse. He only paused a moment to laugh shortly before he started up again, and Levi grit his teeth some more.

“Next year I could be just as good~”

“Eren.”

“If you check off my Christmas--ah!”

Eren stopped singing and started laughing when Levi stepped forward, phone still in hand as he got onto the bed with Eren, shoving him onto his back by his hip. His hand stayed there as he settled between Eren’s legs, parting them easily before he ran his free hand from Eren’s thigh to his ankle.

Eren let out a soft sound as he smiled up at Levi, his toes curling a little in the stockings. The hat was now somewhere else other than Eren’s head; Levi couldn’t think to care too much. Besides, Eren’s hair looked so much better without the damn thing, sticking up and messy in all of its glory.

“Take off your clothes first!” Eren whined when Levi’s hand trailed its way back up, sliding over the expanse of bared tanned skin above the lace at the top of the thigh highs before his fingers slipped under the white fluff of the lingerie; Eren quickly slapped his hands over Levi’s and pushed it away, dragging the dress down with it slightly.

The older male rolled his eyes heavenward before dropping his phone on the bed beside them. He slowly started to work off the tie around his neck, and he smirked when he saw how Eren eyed every movement of his fingers sliding over the soft fabric of the tie. He slipped it off and dropped it off the side of the bed; they might have a use for it later, but not at this moment.

His fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, and he slowly unbuttoned every one of them, savoring the way Eren’s eyes seemed to light up more and more as each inch of skin was exposed. He tugged at the shirt to pull it from where it was tucked into the waistband of his pants before shrugging it off and throwing that to the side too. Fuck cleanliness, he could just pick it up later anyway. Eren was more important.

Tanned fingers reached for him, and Levi obliged without complaint, leaning over Eren to kiss his lips as he felt the other male’s fingers slowly sliding over his chest. Eren let out a delectable little moan, and Levi responded by catching the younger’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging lightly as he pulled away.

Eren slowly licked his lips and pouted up at the other male, but his eyes quickly found where Levi’s hands were headed.

The raven-haired male slowly dragged his fingertips over the waistband of his slacks before dipping his thumbs past the fabric, smirking slightly when Eren unconsciously swallowed. He worked the button of the pants undone, taking his sweet time, even as Eren’s bottom lip quivered and his whole body twitched with anticipation. Eren had wanted him to strip, and he was only doing what Eren wanted. Now, he would simply just have to wait.

Levi rolled his hips slightly as he pushed his slacks down, hooking along the waistband of his boxers with his thumbs on the way down. Eren looked like he was about to start salivating, and that was all the convincing Levi needed before he completely removed the last four articles of clothing on his person; the slacks, the boxers, and his socks.

He managed to do all of this, and still make Eren let out a soft whine when he didn’t lean down immediately in response to the hands trying to grab at him. Levi pretended not to notice as he looked over to the nightstand, eyeing the bottle of lube.

Before he could reach for them though, Eren sat up suddenly, catching his attention.

Levi felt Eren’s warm fingers wrap around his hardened arousal, and he let out a low groan, so tempted to rut his hips into the soft hand that slowly started to jerk him off. Eren touching him always left him breathless, but tonight was different; there was something a little off about Eren, but Levi didn’t think to worry about it. Eren always let him know when something was on his mind, and something told him that tonight was going to be much the same.

“Don’t ignore me,” Eren breathed, his eyes on Levi’s as his hand continued to move up and down Levi’s member, his thumb brushing over the head, and Levi let out a quiet throaty moan, keeping eye contact with dark green orbs challenging him. “I dressed up for you, spent so much time and money, and you’re going to just ignore me, Levi? So mean,” Eren murmured, even though he didn’t seem the least bit offended at all.

A hand pressed to Levi’s shoulder, and soon Levi found himself on his back with Eren straddling his hips. He watched as Eren leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand.

Quite honestly, Levi didn’t mind playing along with this. Eren had never been this bold, and he was wondering if it was because of the outfit. Either way, he had no complaints. He had no intention of Eren dominating him, though, but he got the feeling that wasn’t what Eren wanted anyway. Certainly not when he looked like this.

Levi wasn’t sure how it happened, really, but within minutes, Eren was bent over on top of Levi, moaning weakly against his collarbone with his ass in the air and the black lace panties held off to the side. His fingers were spreading himself, and all Levi could do was try not to flip the brunet over and take him right then and there. With each moan, with each small cry and stutter of his name, Levi could feel himself slowly losing whatever little bit of restraint he had left since he walked through his bedroom door.

 

In fact, he couldn’t believe that he was letting Eren fuck himself with his fingers on top of him, but every time he tried to move, Eren gasped for him to stay put. He was only letting Eren get away with this because he was so eager to do it by himself.

With Eren in the way like this too, he couldn’t even touch himself, even though his member ached from lack of attention. Little shit probably had this planned out. Levi huffed as his fingers curled and gripped the sheets below him when one particular sharp gasp from Eren filled his ears. He could feel the sticky drool pooling at the dip just above his collarbone from Eren’s lips, and he would have thought that it was fucking nasty if Eren wasn’t moaning like a god damn porn star in his ear.

Another whimpered moan and Levi couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his hand with the intent of helping Eren stretch himself, but Eren gasped and caught his hand, pinning it down by the wrist before he weakly pushed himself up. His arms shook slightly, but he smirked down at Levi, licking his lips clean of drool. Levi watched the pink tongue slowly drag over his lips before disappearing back into his mouth.

Eren didn’t speak as he released Levi’s wrists and reached one hand back to wrap his fingers around the older male’s cock for the second time that night. Levi’s breath hitched softly as Eren dragged his hand agonizingly slowly up and down Levi’s member, excess lube coating his flesh and making Eren’s hand all the more pleasurable. He was so turned on that it hurt. But Eren wouldn’t let him do a damn thing, and Levi didn’t want to push him off, especially now as the younger male bit his bottom lip, shifting his hips so the head of Levi’s cock was pressed to his twitching entrance slicked with lube.

Levi liked where this was going; _fuck_ , did he love where this was going. He let out a soft breath and slid his hands up Eren’s thighs, watching the other’s expression as Eren slowly lowered himself onto Levi. His tanned face was flushed pink and his lips were parted with soft pants; his mouth fell open as he sunk down on Levi’s member, taking all of him into his tight heat.

Levi shuddered a breath and gripped Eren’s thighs tightly, resisting the urge to thrust up into the younger male on top of him as he bottomed out, his ass flush against Levi’s hips. Eren let out a low and satisfied moan at being filled before he dropped his head forward and opened his eyes to find Levi’s. His pupils were blown with lust, and they had barely even started.

The sight made Levi groan and tilt his head back slightly, his eyes still on those dark green orbs. His tanned skin was only darker now from the dim lighting of the room; half of his face was cast in shadow, but for some reason, that just added to the effect Eren was having on him in this moment. Levi only wanted more.

“Levi…ngh…feel s-so good~” Eren moaned, throwing his head back and gasping as he rolled his hips. Levi bit down on his tongue, holding back a sound that wanted to bubble past his lips; it came out muffled, but Eren only took that as encouragement. He reached behind himself to yank the lace panties to the side, but Levi hardly caught the motion, and he certainly wasn’t paying attention to it when Eren started to move.

At first he was tentative, as was expected; this was his first time even remotely topping Levi. Technically, he still wasn’t, but Eren seemed to be satisfied. With soft encouragements from Levi as well as a whole lot of self-restraint, Levi was soon guiding Eren into a steady pace. This wasn’t nearly what Levi wanted, but he needed to wait until Eren was ready; only when Eren wanted to go one step further was when Levi would allow it to happen. It didn’t take long for that.

Eren bounced and cried out with Levi’s every thrust, falling forwards and bracing himself with his hands clawing at the older male’s shoulders. His toes and fingers curled, his nails scratched at Levi’s skin as he threw his head back and arched his back. His cries were broken and wrecked as Levi dug his fingers tight into his lover’s hips, thrusting up into his tight heat and hitting that sweet spot inside Eren that had him begging, drooling, _crying_.

Levi couldn’t take this anymore. Sure, he could get off like this; he could get off with Eren no matter what they were doing, but he needed, _craved_ more. He needed to feel himself bury deep inside Eren, feel his lover’s body twitching and quivering only for him.

That, and he just really wanted to ravish this beautiful human being dressed like a god damn porn star above him.

So without too much thought, he gripped Eren’s hips tight and forced him over onto his back. Eren let out a sharp cry of protest, struggling slightly, but Levi ignored him, pulling out and flipping the younger male and hiking his hips up as he clawed at the mattress, glaring back at Levi with tear-filled eyes.

“N-no, Levi!! I wanted to--AHHH!” A scream ripped up his throat and he gripped the sheets so hard and so fast that his knuckles stained white when Levi yanked the panties to the side and thrust back into Eren’s tight heat with one sharp thrust of his hips.

Levi knew that he wasn’t going to be able to control himself, not with Eren writhing underneath him like this. He knew that Eren wouldn’t appreciate him holding back either way, so without too many thoughts in his mind, he just let himself do whatever felt right.

Whatever felt right included shoving the garment out of his way, revealing Eren’s tanned, dipped back. He raked his fingernails down the exposed flesh, reveling in the way Eren squirmed and let out a broken sob of pleasure. Levi’s hips never stilled, not even as he let out a grunt of disapproval and tore the thin panties from Eren’s hips.

Eren gasped and rut his ass back onto Levi once the swells of his cheeks were exposed, and Levi couldn’t help but firmly slap his hand to the flesh, gripping tightly when Eren jolted forward and let out a shocked but lust-filled gasp. The younger male didn’t stop meeting Levi thrust for thrust, however, and Levi took that as a sign that he just wasn’t getting enough.

That’s when Levi reached forward and grabbed a handful of Eren’s brunet locks and pulled hard.

Eren cried out and gasped, his mouth falling open, his strained sounds of ecstasy pouring from his lips as Levi yanked again, bowing the younger’s back as he continued to fuck Eren into the mattress. A steam of curses fell from Eren’s open mouth, stuttering and breathless, hardly able to talk. Levi loved that, and he even laughed softly as Eren let out a low moan, effectively cutting off a mantra of Levi’s name when his lover jerked him forward with one particularly hard thrust, only to pull him right back onto himself by the younger’s hair.

“Nnn, mmm! F-fuck Levi, fuck baby, right--AH fuck, right there!” Eren gasped, crying out, his voice bouncing off the walls of the room when Levi angled his hips to hit that spot that would turn his Eren into putty. He knew right where it was, and he knew he hit it by the desperate sounds tumbling from his lover’s lips.

Eren moaned and cried, his hands scrambling for purchase on anything, and Levi smirked before shoved Eren’s face down into the mattress.

Eren hadn’t expected that. A muffled scream ripped from his lungs as Levi leaned over him, still gripping his hair and tugging back but not up as he kept Eren’s face pressed into the bed. Sweat was pouring off the both of them, the sharp, ringing slap of wet flesh against flesh sounded so damn good to Levi’s ears, accompanied with every sound Eren made. Levi kept pounding into him, Eren’s voice loud and sweet in his ears, even while he was pressed face down in the mattress.

Eren’s hands scratched the pillows and bed sheets before they scrambled to grab the headboard, clinging to it so tightly that his hands ached, but it was nothing compared to how his whole body trembled with every snap of Levi’s hips.

He could feel the tight coil of heat pooling in his belly; he knew he was close, and with Levi assaulting his prostate with every thrust, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. His pants got quicker and harsher, and with each jolt of his body, moans and cries were forced past his lips.

The fabric of the dress-like garment stuck to his skin from how soaked in sweat he was; however, he couldn’t think to feel uncomfortable, not when he felt this good. Eren loved it when Levi was rough with him. He couldn’t even find it in himself to be upset about not staying on top this whole time, even though that had originally been the plan.

Levi groaned softly as Eren’s moans got higher pitched and more urgent; the brunet’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his mouth hung open, his lips glistening with drool and his cheeks and nose streaked with tears. Seeing that and feeling Eren’s body try to keep him inside every time he pulled out, Levi could feel this round drawing to a close. He couldn’t last much longer, and the older male knew Eren’s body well enough by now to know that the younger wasn’t going to either.

“Ah, ahhh--hah!” Eren cried under Levi, squirming; Levi cursed under his breath, gripping Eren’s hair tight; the younger gasped and sobbed with pleasure, the sharp pain from having his hair yanked shooting straight to his groin. “L-Levi fuck--fuck m-me, ah, harder! Harder baby harder, I want…I-I want to cum!”

Levi let out a breathless laugh; he yanked on Eren’s hair again, enjoying the strangled gasp and moan that escaped his lover before his hand slid from Eren’s hip to grip his cock.

The moan Eren let out should have been fucking illegal, and the way he bucked his hips against Levi’s hand even more so. His length was rock hard and he was dripping like a tap. Levi was quick to match his pumps with his thrusts that continued to get progressively rougher, and that had Eren reeling.

He cried out, moaned, and sobbed, but he couldn’t speak; he was just so wrecked. Levi was hardly paying attention to that fact as he just kept pounding into Eren, making him practically scream and cry. God, he was so loud, but Levi _loved_ it. He only wanted Eren’s voice filling his ears.

“Cu--mmm, fu--Le-Levi, Levi, Levi,” Eren sobbed against the mattress, his voice slightly muffled as his body trembled and jerked; Eren couldn’t say it, but Levi knew, and he growled darkly, leaning down over Eren, his chest flush against the sharp curve of the younger’s back, his hands and hips working furiously in time with each other.

“Cum Eren, fucking cum,” he snarled close to Eren’s ear, and the other’s whole body shuddered violently before his mouth widened in a silent scream.

White painted the bedsheets and Levi’s hand, but Levi didn’t stop until Eren’s body clenched and pulsed around him. He thrust once more before cumming with a loud shuddered moan, releasing deep inside his lover.

Levi pulled out slowly and let go of Eren’s hair as the other whimpered, collapsing onto the bed, his body shaking slightly. Levi couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle before he carefully turned Eren over to come between his legs again, leaning over the other.

 “Tired yet?” Levi breathed, smiling softly and letting out a slight sigh, kissing trails along Eren’s neck and shoulder as the younger male moaned softly and turned his head slightly. He was still out of breath, his eyes still closed as he smiled warmly at Levi’s affections.

“No…” he murmured, slowly opening his eyes when Levi sat back to reach over the edge of the bed to grab something up off the floor. When Eren saw what it was, his eyes widened slightly, but his heart rate picked up. He watched Levi thread the silk tie through his fingers as a soft smirk gracing the older male’s lips.

“Good,” he said slowly, looking up from the tie to meet Eren’s eyes. “Because we’re not done.”


End file.
